This Could Work
by FiftyLegends
Summary: Life is difficult, secrets are kept, and feelings are hurt..I didn't expect myself to be in this situation, with her. I'm Santana Lopez and I'm falling hard. It doesn't hurt to try, right? This could work.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" A blonde looks up from her book towards a Latina, who was wearing a Cheerios uniform.

"Sure." The single word falls from her lips.

Santana was usually fine when it came to talking to people, hell, she could go Lima Heights on someone with no hesitation. When it came to Quinn, things were completely different for her. Quinn shuts her book and starts to gather her things.

"Are you walking out first or am I?" Santana gets taken out of her thoughts when she sees the blonde standing, waiting for her response. Quinn shakes it off and leaves the library first. Santana follows the former head Cheerio out the door.

Quinn walks down the hall, passing various Glee club members, waving to each one. The trailing girl kept her signature _bitch_ face on. '_Don't show weakness' _Santana sent a few glares to underclassmen to show that she was in charge. The blonde let her to an empty class room. The Algebra class had many posters with slope and equations. Santana made sure that no one would barge in, she shoved a chair under the door handle as a makeshift lock.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" The blonde sat there with her legs dangling over the edge of a desk. Santana turns away from the door and walks towards Quinn.

"I just wanted to talk, about anything really. You're honestly the only one who seemed worth talking to." Santana crosses her arms in front of the other girl.

Quinn scoffs, "San, you basically brought me here for nothing." She starts to get up and gather her things. '_I can't let her leave.'_ Santana thinks of something to say.

"No, I didn't. I was serious about talking to you. Stay." Quinn puts her things on the floor and sits back down.

"Go on then. I don't want people thinking I'm off doing something bad like smoking again or that I'm in the bathroom for this long." Santana laughs and steps closer to Quinn. The girl opens her arms and pulls Santana in for a hug.

"Okay, I'm kidding. What's on your mind, Santana?" Santana lets Quinn go and sits down next to her. She lets out a long sigh before starting.

"I can't get it off of my mind."

"What?"

"The kiss." Santana looks down at the floor, not wanting to see how the other girl reacts. "I know it was just a spin-the-bottle kiss, but-"

"It was nice."

"Wait, what?" Santana raises her eyes up to Quinn. She wants to hear more, but doesn't want to reveal her excitement.

"Listen Santana, I've been thinking about it too." Quinn lifts her legs onto the table and crosses them, she turns towards Santana. "It was different than other kisses I've had. It was nice."

The blonde reaches for Santana's hand. She puts their hands palm to palm comparing their sizes.

"Does this mean I'm not the only one thinking about it? I mean it's fine if you don't want to keep talking, I understand. You're straight, I'm not. I get it." Her heart beats faster as Quinn plays with their hands. '_Dammnit I'm rambling. Chill out Santana.' She thinks. _

"Calm down Santana. You're attractive. Who said I wouldn't go for you? I mean everyone assumes I'm straight.. I don't label myself. I think about it as, whoever I fall for, I fall for." Quinn slips her fingers in the empty spaces between Santana's.

"So.. Are you saying that I have the same chances as everyone else?" Quinn smiles and nods. Santana doesn't know how to take this information, but she's damn right happy about it.

"O-Okay." Quinn leans closer to Santana. Santana feels lips on here, she didn't initiate anything first and it feels great to her.

Quinn deepens the kiss, Santana lifts her free hand up to Quinn's cheek, and then slips it around Quinn's neck. Santana doesn't want to let the blonde have all the control. Their tongues fight for dominance, but Santana quickly fails. Quinn pulls back and looks at Santana's face. _Priceless._

Santana licks her lips. "Damn Fabray."

"Was it nice?"

"Can I take you somewhere? Please?"

"Home? No. Somewhere as in a date? Yes. I'm not saying anything is official but we can see where it goes." Quinn releases the girls hand and gets off of the desk and grabs her bag from the floor. She was about to leave, but Santana grabs her back by the hand and pulls her into one last kiss.

Santana looks into the hazel eyes and says "Fine with me."

She lets go of the blonde and watches her walk away, enjoying her view. Quinn moves the chair from under the handle. She reaches for the handle, about to leave, she turns around.

"See you around, Lopez."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana leaves the room with a grin on her face. People in the hall shot her looks of disbelief because they have never seen the Cheerio be anything but a bitch.

She felt good. She never thought that she would live to see the day that Quinn Fabray would tell her that she had a chance. Santana stops by her locker before Honors Literature. While digging in her back to take a science textbook out and replace it with another, she feels the presence of a person.

"Hey, Britt."

"Hi, San." Brittany says while shifting from her toes of the bottom of her feet. Santana shuts her locker and starts to walk with Brittany to class.

"How have you been?"

"I've been okay.. I guess.. My Algebra grade went from a C- to a D.." Brittany trails of.

"Stop right there Britt." Santana stops the girl in the middle of the hall, slightly disappointed in what she had heard. "You know that I can and _will_ give you any help you need, right?"

"Come over after school? I have a test next week."

"Will do." A bell rings signaling that class was about to start soon. "We gotta get going, B."

Santana walks to her English class while Brittany goes the opposite way towards Algebra. She hurries to class but fails to be on time. The teacher, Mr. Johnson was faced towards the white board writing the 'To-do" list for the class period. Santana tries to sneak past him.

"Miss Lopez. Care to explain to the class why you were late?" Santana gives up her 'Stealth' walk to her seat and just strolls to her spot in the third row.

"Mr. J, Can't we just be cool about this one time? I mean we both know that I could've been doing something _way_ more interesting than coming here, but I'm here. That's gotta mean something." Mr. Johnson sets his marker down and faces the class.

"Regardless of if you had something _better_ to do. You were still late. I won't mark you tardy, but this is a warning. Don't let it happen again."

"Okay." Santana scoffs and reached onto the floor to grab her notebook out of her bag. Mercedes was also in her English class.

"Wheezy, did you do the homework?"

"Yeah, why?" Mercedes turns around and looks as the girl.

"Can I see it? Please?"

"I guess so." Mercedes hands over the paper and Santana opens her notebook to a page that was an unfinished assignment. Once she was finished paraphrasing some of Mercedes answers, she called out for her.

"Thanks." Santana hands the piece of paper back to the other girl.

"No problem, Satan." Mercedes smiles at Santana. Santana was nice to the Glee club members, well most of them anyways. The two girls were friends. Mercedes was the closest friend after the Unholy Trinity. People never understood their relationship, but after their duet together, they just became close.

"So class you'll be working with a partner to finish the worksheet on Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet." _Mr. Johnson's voice broke the classes chatter. Some kids looked across the room to make eye contact with their partner, others say there, waiting to see who was left to choose from. "Remember guys, partners' means two. Not three or four or you two work together and sit near us and we'll talk the whole time."

Mercedes turns her chair back towards Santana's desk. Santana was doodling on a blank page in her notebook, obviously not wanting to pay attention today during class.

"So what's up with you, Miss Santana Lopez?" Mercedes speaks while starting to go over the worksheet.

"Huh? Nothing, why?"

"You just have this subtle happy vibe coming off of you. It's kind of uncomfortable." Santana laughs and lightly hits her on the arm.

"So you're saying that I can't send out good vibes? How dare you." Santana fakes disbelief.

"Whatever." Mercedes speaks. "So you know an example of an insult that Shakespeare used?"

"I do bite my thumb, sir." She says while biting her own thumb.

"You remember that off of the top of your head?"

"Maybe."

"Impressive, but lay off of Shakespeare." Mercedes looks up towards Santana and dead pans. "You could probably perform a one person rendition of Romeo and Juliet."

"Can't help it if I just found his stuff to be great." Santana shrugs and takes out a small nail file and starts to use it. "Anyways, nothing has been up with me, life is the same."

"Be real with me, San."

"But why.."

"Because I'm your friend and good friends tell each other who they have the hots for."

"Fine." She stops filing her nails and leans closer to Mercedes. "Remember Rachel's party?"

"Mhmm." Mercedes nods her head.

"And the game of Spin the bottle?"

"Yes." Santana leans back into a comfortable position in her chair.

"Good because that's all you need to know. For now, at least."

"Dammit Santana."

"I never said that you'd never know. I just need time, honestly."

"Even though not knowing is going to bother me, I understand. Well, can you help me answer number four?" Mercedes lifts the paper to show her the question.

"Why do you think that Romeo and Juliet went through so much to be together?" Santana reads the question out loud. "I say it's because they really could have loved each other. You know? Love at first sight? _Cliché, _yes, but it's true. They were willing to go against their families and what everyone's beliefs to be with each other."

Mercedes writes what Santana was saying. Santana speaks, with her heart and mind, thinking about what she would do to make something with Quinn work.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days passed since Santana had a rendezvous Quinn. The two haven't had enough time to talk. Santana only saw glimpses of Quinn in the hall during school, she would turn around and Quinn would be long gone. Mr. Schue cancelled Glee Club for the week because he was going out-of-town.

Brittany passed her Algebra test that Santana helped her study for on Tuesday. Mercedes was still getting over the fact that she still hasn't told her who she has a crush on. Santana was being _Santana._

It was almost six o'clock when Cheerios practice ended. Most of the team was on a jogged to the locker rooms to get away from Sue then go home. Brittany and Santana, however, walked towards the bleachers to stay away from the teenagers in a rush to get away from McKinley. Santana kicked her feet up and looked up to the sky. Brittany took her phone out and sent a few texts.

"Did you ask her when she's free?"

"Nope.I barely saw her during school."

"San, you know you can call her, right?" Brittany encouraged Santana to pursue Quinn. The whole school saw the three girls as the Three Amigos. Well, until Quinn quit the Cheerios, things changed. Quinn was off doing her own things.

"Yeah I do, I just don't think it means as much." _Lie_ Santana though.

"You promised me that you would help me with math,"

"So what?"

"I think of it as a favor. Now it's my turn to help get Q, alone with you."

"It's fine, Britt." Santana chuckles. "I think I'm gonna call her later instead."

"San…"

"Yeah B?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for ending things with me. We both knew it was never going to work out in the long run. I just want you to be happy." Santana nodded, she was speechless. Half of her felt glad that Brittany gave her closure and the other half felt regret for never actually talking about their whole break up.

"It's beautiful, San." Brittany pointed towards the sun that was setting.

"It really is," Santana looked forward over the football field. A red-orange color shined over the landscape. Although there were clouds in the sky, they sun broke past them.

"You ready to go?" Brittany was the first one to get up. She pulled Santana up. They walked to the gym doors and into the locker room. Santana flicked a switch to turn the lights on with a disgusted look.

_Coach should have pushed to paint this place and get come air fresheners. It smells like something died, came back to life, threw trash everywhere, and then died again. _

Like usual, the kids involved in sports got the larger lockers. Santana went to locker 214. She twisted the knob. 17-36-4. Santana grabbed her black McKinley sports bad from the bottom of the small metal cage. Her eyes scan over the contents to see what she needed to bring home and wash over the weekend. She zips her bag and reaches a sweater that was on a hook, and then she puts her foot on the bench behind her to re-tie her shoe. The two girls leave the lockers. Once out of school Brittany told Santana that she wanted to race to Santana's four door car.

"Ready?"

"I'm so going to beat you San."

"Ready. Set. Go!" Santana shouts. They take off running in the now empty parking lot. When Santana got closer to the car she slowed down, letting Brittany win.

"Told you!"

"Good job." Santana unlocks her car and throws her bag along with Brittany's into the back seat and then drives to Brittany's house.

"I like Sam." Brittany says almost out of the blue. "He's really cool. He likes ducks and encourages Lord Tubbington to exercise."

"Trouty is fine, if you like gigantic fish lips."

"We're dating."

"Oh." Santana was taken back. She wasn't expecting her to say that. "Oh. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. You're the first one to find out."

"Mercedes keeps bugging me about who I have a thing you." Santana changed the subject, not wanting to talk about Sam.

"Tell her then."

"It's not that simple,"

"Yes, it is. All you have to do is say that you have a total lady boner for Quinn." Brittany interrupts Santana.

"I'm just not ready. What if the Quinn thing doesn't work and it's a failed relationship." Santana goes on spilling her thoughts. "Hell, I'm nervous even thinking about having an actual date with her. What if we go out, and then she realizes that she's straight. It's a one-sided heartbreak. I don't want her little experiment either. The whole thing just scares me."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're over thinking it. You're fine. Yes Quinn _was _a cruel bitch, but she changed." Brittany put her phone down and spoke. "You can't forget that you used to be a bitch and still have bitch moments, too."

"I'm _trying_ to change."

"My point exactly, everyone changes. Neither of you are those old terrible people. You need to believe that you can do what you set your mind to."

"Thank you," Santana replied.

"Have you thought of date ideas?"

"Not at all. I'm so lost at this whole dating thing."

"One, no you're not. Two, make a list of places to go. When you go to pick her up look at what she's wearing and pick one of those places."

"I don't get it."

"If she's dressed nice then bring her somewhere fancy. If she's dressed casual bring her mini-golfing or something."

"You are so smart Britt." Santana gave Brittany a hug after they pulled up to Brittany's driveway. Brittany got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow San!" She yelled while running into the front door of her house. After Santana saw that Brittany made it inside, she left and head to the grocery store. She knew that there weren't any good snacks at home. Santana parked her car then walked into the store. She looked for the aisle with a '_snacks and more'_ sign over it. The girl wandered down the aisle until she found the section of Pop-tarts.

Santana grabbed a box of brown sugar Pop-tarts then walked to the produce section. She stopped in front of a juice display. Santana phone buzzed and she checked it.

_From Puck:_

_What are you doing Lopez_

To Puck:

Getting Naked then going home.

_From Puck:_

_That's hot ;)_

Santana laughed to herself and sent a message saying "_I'm not into you Puckerman" _and picture of the juice in her hand, which happened to have the name _Naked._

_From Puck: _

_Buzz kill__._

She read the text but didn't reply. She goes to one of the store clerks to pay for her things. The car radio gets turned on and then she drives home. Santana parks her car in the drive way leaving space for her when her parents came home later. The bag of food and drinks were away in their proper places. Santana walked to her room down the hall from the kitchen. Her phone rang, she picked up and said hello.

_"Mi hija."_ Maribel's voice came through the phone.

"Yes Ma."

_"Did you make it home alright?"_

"Yes. I stopped at the store for a few things. By the way I parked in the drive way, I'm pretty sure that there is enough room for you and dad to park in the garage."

_"That's alright Santana. I just wanted to check that you were okay. Your father and I will see you later, if you're still up. Te quiero."_

"Love you too, Mom." Santana let her mother hang up first. She turned the TV on after she had found the remote. Santana goes to her dresser and pulled out an oversized black shirt and blue shorts. The Cheerio uniform slid off her body, she groaned, it felt good not having clothing hugging her body tightly. After a while the clothing found their way on her body, she didn't want to wear anything in her room, but she couldn't just walk around her house naked.

_I know I told Britt that I'd call Quinn tonight but what if she's busy. No, don't back down now Lopez. _Santana lies on her bed debating with herself. Eventually she gained the courage to call. _A little past seven o'clock. She had to be free, right?_

The phone rang once, she questioned if she was really doing this. It rang twice more. It felt like the rings were getting longer and longer. Three more rings, Santana was starting to feel like it was a bad idea to call in the first place. Just before Santana quit and hung up, Quinn answered.

_"Well, hello there stranger." _

"Very funny, Q." Her voice was calm after hearing Quinn's.

_"So what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Just wanted to talk."

_"That's something you say a lot. Did you know that?" _Quinn joked.

"Never noticed, bur what are you up to?"

_"Right now I'm making flashcards for chemistry."_

"Sounds like you're busy…" The sound of papers being moved was heard from Quinn's side of the phone call. "I could call back later, or tomorrow, or never. Oh god this is embarrassing."

_"It's okay, San. I needed a break anyway." _Quinn giggled at Santana rambling.

"Positive?"

_ "Of course. You're way more interesting than chemistry."_

"I was wondering if I could take you up on that date offer."

_"Seriously?"_

"Unless you were kidding on Tuesday, I'm serious." Silence, Santana knew she couldn't back out now so she powered through her nerves and kept talking. "So, Lucy Quinn Fabray, May I have the honor of taking you out on a date?"

_"When?"_

_"_Friday night, which is tomorrow.."

_"Okay."_

"I understand completely if you can't. It's short notice and.."

"_Santana stop talking."_

"Wait, why? You don't want to go?"

_"I said stop talking because even though it's cute when you get confused and ramble, you didn't hear me. I said Okay."_

_"_You're not shitting me now, are you?"

"_No, I'd love to go on a date with you."_


	4. Chapter 4

Santana woke up the next day more excited than usual. Not because it was Friday and she could get away from the immature and quite frankly, disgusting people from school. But because it was _Friday_, her date with Quinn was going to happen tonight.

After she took her shower and did her morning routine, she made her way down the hall to the kitchen. Mornings like these sucked for Santana, just as she got to the kitchen her parents had to leave. Maribel hugged her daughter and David, her father, kissed her temple goodbye. Santana felt a little hurt, over the past two days she's only seen glimpses of her parents, it ate at her. When her parents left she didn't feel like making a big breakfast for herself or didn't even want to eat for that matter.

_Tonight._ The word echoed in her head and a smile crept upon her face.

Santana drove to school blasting her car radio. When she pulled into the McKinley parking lot most students let the loud music slide, while the daring ones glared at her, but she gave them the finger.

The bell rang as she walked into the front doors of the school indicating the start of first period. Santana walked the halls and laughed at a few things she heard while going to class. The hall seemed to part as she strode down them. _Probably scared, _Santana thought. It was true, many of them were scared. Today, Santana wasn't the same cold hearted bitch she usually was.

Santana walked into her world history class, there was a sub which meant light work or no work at all. She took her seat as the sub took attendance. He explained the work their normal teacher left for them and they were sent off to work.

"What's up with you?" Brittany blurted.

"It's Friday."

"And tomorrow is Saturday San,"

"No Brit. Friday as in I have a hot date tonight Friday."

"Ohh, get it Lopez"

"We need to get back to work, B." Santana shook off Brittany's comment and went back to her assignment. A few minutes passed before Brittany broke the silence by packing her things up. "Where are you going, Britt?"

"Sam texted me to meet him in the auditorium, So," Brittany replied while jerking her thumb to the door. "See you at Glee club after school?" Santana shook her head yes.

The rest of the regular school day had gone by fast for the brunette. She made her way to the choir room after the sixth period bell rang.

The word "_Life" _was written on the white board in the front of the room. Other than being the worst Spanish teacher she has ever had, Mr. Schue was also the most uncreative and unoriginal person when it came to the glee "theme" of the week.

Santana walked to the back of the room where her seat was. Mr. Schue started talking, which meant it was Santana's cue to tune his voice out. She tried her best, but it just kept getting more boring as time went on.

Rachel stepped up to the front of the class and announced that she would be doing a solo at regionals. Santana wasn't going to let the hobbit steal another regional solo, Rachel kept taking solos, as if she was the only glee club soloist.

"Who decided this?" She almost yelled.

"Me." Mr. Schue interrupted.

"That's not fair; she takes all of the solos. Why not let someone else like Me or Wheezy or Quinn take it for once?"

"It's the final decision. Sit now or leave Santana." Santana retreated back to her seat. Quinn looked back and show her a re-assuring smile. Mr. Schue eventually dismissed the students for the day and she was thankful. Santana quickly grabbed her thing as she saw Quinn walking out of the choir room. She caught up to the blonde in the hall.

"Hey." Santana said to Quinn.

"Hey yourself." Quinn replied. Santana looked down from Quinn's eyes to her arms. Quinn had a few textbooks.

"Want me to take those?"

"I got it."

"Let me take them," Santana took the textbooks out of the blonde's hands and they walked to Quinn's locker. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course." Quinn brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face, which had a small but noticeable effect on Santana.

"I, Uh, Well." Santana started to blur her words together.

"You okay there?" Quinn spun the lock on her locker and opened the metal door. She took the books out of Santana's grasp and shoved them in her locker.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up around six-thirty- ish?"

"Sounds great." Santana waved a good bye to the girl and started to talk away. "Wait."

"Hmm?" Santana turned back around to the girl.

"What should I wear San? You never told me where we're going."

"Just wear something you feel comfortable wearing on a first date."

"That doesn't help,"

"Casual, elegant, sporty. You look great wearing anything, Quinn. It doesn't matter as long as you're coming with me."

"Whoa, sexual suggestion much?"

"What?"

"Coming with me, San? Really?"

"Very funny, Fabray. I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like coming on the date with me. But hey, maybe that way, too." Santana smirked and walked away leaving Quinn dumbfounded. Santana drove home and relaxed until she needed to get ready. As she got dressed she thought of things to say on her date, so things wouldn't get awkward and boring.

Santana got in her car and drove to a little flower shop. She glanced at her phone to check the time. _Six ten_. The girl picked out a bouquet of half a dozen pink tulips and paid for them. She got back into her car and started to drive to Quinn's house. It was less than ten minutes until she pulled into Quinn's drive way. Santana got out and walked to the door with the flowers in hand. Shakily, she reached to press the doorbell.

_"__It's time." _Santana thought. The door opened only a few moments later, Santana was nervous, but was at a loss of words, Quinn looked beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. Also I'm sorry that this chapter might seem rushed or short. I've been working on all of the fics that I've left un-updated lol. I'm trying to develop "Recovery" but it's just going no where so I can't guarantee an update in the next week or two because I'm devoting some time to that fic. Don't worry though,the next chapter will be longer and include the actual date. :)**


End file.
